


贝帝 Memories

by Sirow



Category: Fire Emblem:Three Houses
Genre: Bottom！Dimitri, M/M, Top!byleth
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-18 22:02:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20320213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirow/pseuds/Sirow
Summary: -贝雷特x帝弥托利，时间线在学院篇。-私设贝老师是和小王子住一层的，帝弥托利→→→←贝雷特。-车，是个车，还加醉酒。懒改了，就将就着看吧（喂）-可以的话请继续。





	贝帝 Memories

**Author's Note:**

> -贝雷特x帝弥托利，时间线在学院篇。  
-私设贝老师是和小王子住一层的，帝弥托利→→→←贝雷特。  
-车，是个车，还加醉酒。懒改了，就将就着看吧（喂）  
-可以的话请继续。

在您的眼里，我是怎样的呢？

“...只是，不知道你能不能喝酒。”贝雷特将酒瓶往对方的方向推了推，他的脸上挂起一个浅浅的笑容后，稍低着头，笑容隐藏在发丝之间若隐若现的，倒是让帝弥托利看呆了一小会儿。  
“那、那嗯...那就麻烦老师了。”

贝雷特将手中的一杯饮尽后，再给自己倒了一杯，不料一抬头，就见帝弥托利单手撑着头，脸颊微红，甚至于耳垂都染上了少许粉红，但对方那双湛蓝色的眼瞳中，却倒映着属于他的身影。帝弥托利右手食指卡进脖颈与衣领的缝隙，下巴仰起，将衣领向下拉了少许，随即就如同一下子没撑住一般，手指猛地卡进头发中，半醒不醒的没动了。  
“帝弥托利...？”贝雷特起身到对方身边，本想着摇一下帝弥托利，让他清醒一点，谁知对方直接将脑袋埋在了他身上。贝雷特只得蹲下身子来，双手从对方腋下穿过，随后一把抱起对方，将他勉强放到了床边。  
“老师...”帝弥托利下巴搁在贝雷特肩上，他半响才从已经迟钝到不行的大脑中找出他想要说的东西，话语中带上了略沉的气音，一下没一下的撩拨到贝雷特的心底，然而身上的罪魁祸首似乎完全没有意识到这个问题，甚至于用比之前更加腻人的声音，再次重复了之前的那句话，“老师...”  
唇瓣突兀的蹭上了耳框，舌尖舔舐了一小下耳垂，见对方并没有任何排斥的动作后，那人更加放肆的将耳垂含入了嘴中，加上时不时喷吐在耳边的热气——贝雷特在帝弥托利这么做了之后，直接大脑一片空白的愣在了那里。他单手推了推帝弥托利的肩膀，脸上带着少许不解的意味看着对方，帝弥托利茫然的在那里顿了顿，随即闭眼撞上贝雷特的嘴唇。  
这不是课后不经意的碰撞，也不是羞涩而又隐忍的舔舐，他们互相缠绵加深，交换着各自的唾液。贝雷特能感受到对方的动作还有些克制，他捏了下帝弥托利的脸，结束了这个亲吻，还安抚似的啄了一口帝弥托利的脸颊。  
两个人向后倒在了床上，帝弥托利直接翻身到贝雷特上面，继续将刚刚那个深吻继续了下去。贝雷特的双手顺着帝弥托利的腰侧向下到臀部，故意隔着一层布料将手指往中间的缝隙压了压，这个动作带来的是帝弥托利的呼吸瞬间一窒，脸上更加红了些许，眼底的情欲色彩也在这时被放大了好多。他停下了亲吻，趁着唇瓣上还是湿润的，就这么贴上了贝雷特的另一只手。  
“老师...”舌尖抵着指腹，随即他略微低头将两根手指包裹进了嘴中。帝弥托利模仿着口交的动作，从手指侧边开始服侍到前端，虽说有些笨拙，但对于初学者来说，这已经很好了。不等贝雷特想出帝弥托利到底是从哪里学到这种技巧的时候，他就被帝弥托利下一句话给炸的整个人傻愣在了那里，“...老师，进来好吗？”  
“...你...”贝雷特话还没说完，就见帝弥托利突然一下子坐起身来，他难耐的扯了扯衣领，又将贝雷特的手握着放到自己的领口处，就如同是在挣扎着什么，半响贝雷特才听到一声轻而不能再轻的声音，那满带情欲的音调差点让贝雷特沉沦于其中，“老师...不用顾忌我，哈...帮帮我...好吗？”

我们不过是老师和学生...，是吗？

两根被润湿的手指从后穴中进入，原本贝雷特还以为要花一番功夫，结果两根手指很轻易的进入了穴内，甚至于还有一丝余地。贝雷特有些惊讶的抬起头，就见帝弥托利侧着脸没出声，同时青狮子级长的双腿微不可见的打着颤，而下穴也在贝雷特这一瞬间的停顿收紧夹住了贝雷特的手指，在贝雷特还没反应过来之际，身下的这具身体又立马放松开来，随之而来的还有帝弥托利更加红的脸颊。  
贝雷特低下头在帝弥托利的大腿内侧舔了一下，随后他亲吻了一下后，继续向下舔了一口，帝弥托利赶忙左手手背盖在了嘴上，避免他自己吐出那种羞于启齿的声音，另一只手抓紧身下的床单，勉强让自己承受了下来。贝雷特不禁有些想笑，他将手指指腹磨蹭了几下穴壁的同时，嘴唇蹭上了帝弥托利的性器。贝雷特微张着嘴，小范围的用舌尖服侍着这跟物什，帝弥托利呜咽了几声，他根本不敢去看自己的身下是个什么状况，光是刚刚的快感，都已经快让帝弥托利失去理智。  
贝雷特含住性器前端的一小部分，舌尖逗弄着前面的小口，然而不到一会儿，帝弥托利就没忍住直接射在了贝雷特的嘴里，他整个人也蒙在了当场。帝弥托利赶忙用手肘撑起自己，支支吾吾的解释道：“老、老师...抱、抱歉...！我一时间没有忍住...”  
又是一个快速的堵嘴，相比起先前的亲吻来说，这次就变成了贝雷特单方面将嘴中留下的部分精液渡给了帝弥托利，帝弥托利睁大着眼睛完全没反应过来，只得任由贝雷特动作。随即以贝雷特单手掐着帝弥托利的下巴结束了这次分享，他还以一副得意的表情舔了舔沾着少许白浊的嘴唇。  
“老、老师...啊...！”  
没有留下反应的时间，贝雷特第三根手指的进入，直接让帝弥托利一下没撑住倒了回去，他微张着嘴，意识到了什么后又赶紧咬着自己的唇忍耐，但是每当贝雷特的手指蹭到某些地方的时候，帝弥托利总会小声的喘出声来随后将尾音给重新吞入喉咙里。  
贝雷特另一只手直接抵着帝弥托利的大腿将他身子整个向前蜷了一点，随后将腿搁在自己肩膀上，连带着贝雷特的手掌也一下子蹭到下面的囊袋，同时还得寸进尺的将掌心覆在了根部处，视线也跟着落在了帝弥托利的脸上。帝弥托利似乎是感受了到了什么，他睁开眼与贝雷特的视线撞了个满怀。贝雷特的手刚刚蹭到帝弥托利的脸，就被对方抓着盖上了对方的脸颊，就着这满是情欲的面容，扯起嘴角给了贝雷特一个笑脸，还用那低沉而又稍微带上些许沙哑的声音说道：“老师...？”  
贝雷特能感觉到自己的性器已经硬的不行了，他直接将手指抽出，用自己的性器抵在帝弥托利的穴口，思考一下后，他抬起头看向对方，说道：“可以吗？”  
“只要是老师...”帝弥托利声音顿了顿，话语在喉咙里转了一圈后又没有继续说出来。帝弥托利侧过脸，他有些不太敢直接看着贝雷特的脸，对方眼底倒映出的他自己的样子，简直是糟糕透了。贝雷特没出声，虽然他在学生们面前表现的非常有耐心，但他的耐心也仅仅是在对于佣兵的任务和学生的琐事还管用，现在都已经快到能进去的时候了，贝雷特觉得在这样等下去，他可能就会忍不住不顾对方的意愿捅进去了，就算帝弥托利是因为喝醉了才向他开始索求。  
“...不行吗？”贝雷特皱了皱眉，他伏下身子去啃咬帝弥托利的乳尖，牙齿尖端刮过乳首，随后又将其整个包裹进嘴中。贝雷特承认现在的自己是有些急躁，他也知道现在自己故意撩拨帝弥托利的欲望是为了什么——佣兵难道不就应该为了达成目的，不择手段吗？就算目标是自己的学生，也是一样吧？  
“老师，别、别...别弄了嗯...进来好吗...？”帝弥托利话音刚落，贝雷特便将抵着穴口的性器半根进入了后穴内，帝弥托利接下来说的话贝雷特也没听个太清楚，甚至于那句话里面夹杂的喘音还是他更加兴奋。半根进入对于还未完全开扩的后穴来说，稍微有些勉强，贝雷特只得退出了一小部分，随即挺身再次没入半根进去  
帝弥托利被快感刺激的有些失神，他茫然无助的喊着贝雷特，甚至于从刚刚喝下酒液之后所带来的那股躁动感，此时反倒是更加激烈。曾经帝弥托利看过书上写过该怎么做，但真的到实战的时候，那本书的内容都已经被他忘了个干干净净。再加上贝雷特每次进入的时候都留了余地，以至于后穴在习惯了先前的力道和深度之后，反倒是里面没有被插入到的位置开始折磨起他的精神。  
“老师、老师，我、我不知道...啊！嗯...”帝弥托利单手抓着贝雷特的胳膊，就宛如小孩子撒娇一般的用手背蹭几下，随后在贝雷特靠在帝弥托利脑袋旁边的瞬间，在他的耳边边喘边继续道，“...就，感觉很舒服...但是，嗯..哈...老师，我...后面、里面，还是...好难受...老师...”  
“啊、嗯啊...！”贝雷特将性器退出到只剩下前端一小部分在穴口，随后直接整根没入了其中，性器碾过敏感处后又立刻抽出，然后再次顶进。过度的快感让帝弥托利脑子里一片空白，宛如电流般的感觉袭满了身体，复又全然褪去，但在他刚刚平息下来少许的时候，那种感觉又一次的占领了他的意识。  
声音是不是大了点？贝雷特想着。相比起最开始帝弥托利那副想叫又不敢的叫出来的克制的模样，现在跟解放了一般，仿佛压抑的本性完全暴露了出来。他平常在所有人面前的礼仪，所谓的教养，就连他隐忍的样子，此时都抛弃的干干净净，帝弥托利就像是希望贝雷特直接把他操死在床上算了。  
“...帝弥托利。”  
“嗯...老师...”贝雷特捏了下帝弥托利的脸，使得他将要消散的注意力拉回来了少许。贝雷特将性器从穴内完全离开，帝弥托利的穴口还在物什抽出的时候，很明显的收缩了一下，而身体的主人也跟着红了眼眶。  
“想要吗？”  
“...想。”贝雷特笑了笑，重新再顶入了进去，帝弥托利就仿佛是刻意在让自己放松，穴内已经不如第一次那么紧致到难以进入。  
咚咚。突兀传来的敲门声，让贝雷特的动作赶紧停了下来。  
“喂山猪，你不睡别人也要睡觉好吗，要是真那么精神就给我滚出来打一架好了。”伴随着敲门声一起的，还有菲利克斯有些烦躁的声音。也是，被从睡梦中吵醒，大部分人都会很烦躁吧。贝雷特看了一眼帝弥托利，帝弥托利歪了歪头，夹杂着鼻音给他来了一声疑问的气音后，还加了一句“老师”。贝雷特默然，指腹刮过他的脸颊后移开了视线。好吧...帝弥托利现在这个样子完全指望不了他啊！  
“山猪？”  
贝雷特将性器抽了出来，他匆忙的套上衣服，好在平常贝雷特换衣服的速度就很快，随后他拉过被子盖住帝弥托利，亲吻了一下他额头当做安慰后，贝雷特起身去开了门，全程甚至连几分钟都没有用到。菲利克斯见是贝雷特开门倒是有些意外，但立刻又恢复到了原来的表情，说道：“老师？...那个山猪是不是又惹事了。”  
“不...只是，...体能训练而已。”  
“体能训练？”菲利克斯皱了皱眉，不过在他沉默了一小会儿之后，他叹了口气，似乎是并不打算追究贝雷特的说辞，“...那就麻烦您堵好那头山猪的嘴，大晚上的叫唤吵死人了，也就希尔凡能睡的跟死猪似的了。”

...不是吧？我明明，如此的渴求您。

送走菲利克斯后，贝雷特刚褪下部分衣物走到床边，帝弥托利便迫不及待的直接拉下贝雷特的裤子，将那还有些硬挺的性器送入了嘴中。他的牙齿时不时蹭到柱身，就算是知道这个尺寸对于他来说很难将整根都吞入，帝弥托利依旧没有放弃继续往里吞吃着，甚至故意到了深喉的地步也依旧要继续。  
“等...你太急躁了，帝弥托利。”贝雷特单手抓着帝弥托利的头发向后扯了过去，帝弥托利只得将性器吐出，还不忘用舌头舔了舔阳具前端后这才完全离开。帝弥托利重新向后躺了回去，他张开自己的双腿，两只手扒开自己的臀瓣，露出刚刚被撑开过的穴口，一张一合的邀请着自己的老师。  
穴内比起之前的温度高了许多，贝雷特甚至不难想象在刚刚自己离开的那么一小会，帝弥托利磨蹭着自己的腿，欲望得不到抒发到底有多难受。贝雷特将性器顶进里面后，一手捂着帝弥托利的嘴，靠近他耳边轻声说道：“如不过不想全寝室的人都知道...还是小点声比较好？”  
下穴的高潮点被贝雷特来回照顾了好几次，帝弥托利一手捂着嘴，另一只手揪着枕头，眼眶里就如同糊了一层水雾一般，让他看贝雷特的表情看得不太清楚。只要帝弥托利将注意力完全在交合处，那股快感就能将他瞬间冲击到失神，到时候会露出怎样糟糕的模样他自己都不敢想象。  
“我可以射进去吗？”贝雷特就跟在课堂上询问学生们问题一般，很平常的将这个问题甩到了帝弥托利面前，不过前提是将他脸上的微红给忽略过去的话。帝弥托利侧过视线看向贝雷特，他能看到贝雷特嘴唇动了动，大概是说了什么，帝弥托利觉得自己总不能回道，“老师，太、太舒服了，根本没听进去...”啊什么的吧。  
唔，没回话那就是默认了吧。贝雷特想着，随即就见帝弥托利睁大了眼睛，身体突兀的颤抖了一小会儿，硬挺的性器前端溢出了少许白浊，在贝雷特的手刚包裹住的瞬间，直接射在了贝雷特的手上。高潮过后所带来的疲惫感立马涌上大脑，身体反倒是变得更加敏感了起来，下穴内的感受如同被放大了好几倍一般，仅仅只是很平常的冲撞都附带上了帝弥托利的一声喘音。  
再在一次猛地抽送时，贝雷特借着姿势亲吻着帝弥托利的脸颊，就宛如撒娇一般，下面也跟着尽数留在了对方的身体里。他亲了一会儿后抬起头，就见帝弥托利已经睡了过去，贝雷特无奈的笑了笑，随即在他的嘴唇上浅浅的亲了一下。

May the goddess bless you.

第二日清晨，帝弥托利迷迷糊糊的转了个身，好像是昨天跟老师喝了点酒，然后...，帝弥托利猛地坐起身来，转头就见贝雷特站在床边穿着外套。  
“老师...”帝弥托利只感觉自己一身清爽，除去某些位置很酸痛，身上还有好几个红印子，分布在胸口手臂等等各种位置。贝雷特转过头来，帝弥托利很明显的看出对方有些心虚的摸了摸脸，转过头没再看他。  
完了，昨天晚上肯定发酒疯给老师添了很多麻烦吧！

“那、那个，杜笃，我好像做了些对不起老师的事情。”法嘉斯的王子双手捂脸坐在位置上，杜笃想了想，给出了自己的意见，“要不去道歉...”  
杜笃话还没说完，贝雷特就走到帝弥托利桌前，敲了敲桌面，问道：“...吃饭吗？”  
“老、老师？？？？？”

天帝之脉动。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 贝帝，双向暗恋结果滚上床（喂）
> 
> 是In Your eyes的前篇，就是说贝老师走错寝室和小王子喝酒，然后无事发生了一个晚上。但实际情况是，当天晚上小王子发酒疯（？）直接和贝老师滚床单了，第二天贝老师和帝弥托利互相心虚，结果没想到小王子对昨天的记忆没啥印象，然后在看完帝弥托利的小反应之后，这才用天帝之脉动回去，然后就是In Your eyes那里了。


End file.
